Tainted Hearts
by The Eternal Shadow Wolf Master
Summary: Link has been going through some hard times. He had been cast away from Hyrule Castle. His ties with Zelda and the other Sages have been torn away from him. He stays locked inside his house in Kokiri Forest. Who is there to console him? None other than Dark Link or otherwise known as kage. They have been reunited, but now they must face enemies long ago defeated.
1. CHAPTER ONE

**A/N: Hello to all of my lovely readers. It has been some time since I have written this type of story. I thought it would be a good idea to try doing a LoZ story again. I hope everyone likes it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.**

**My shippings will be Link/Dark Link and Sheik/Gannondorf. As always other shippings will either be added or included within the story. **

**Tainted Hearts **

**CHAPTER ONE **

Link tossed and turned upon his bed. He was residing in his home within the Kokiri Forest. He had been receiving this strange dream for the past couple of days or so. He wasn't sure where he was getting it from. He didn't know if he really wanted to know the origins of this. It wouldn't leave his mind. He wasn't sure what could be sending it to him. He had his suspicions, but he wasn't entirely sure. He hadn't opened his eyes yet. His mind was locked within the world of dreams. Although he would never say or think it was a land of dreams. It was more of a place with nightmares waiting for him. He remembers seeing a shadowed figure within the mirror. He vaguely sees the person. The only thing he sees is crimson eyes, and words spoken to him in a hushed tone. He didn't remember the uttered sentences towards him. He did know the voice. He didn't know who it belonged to, but it did sound familiar. It was as if it were on the tip of his tongue who it may be. It always slipped away from him before he could grasp the answer. He thought there was a message hidden inside. He jerked awake after a while. He had woken in a cold sweat. His breath came out in harsh pants. It took a couple of moments to calm himself. He couldn't allow his emotions to get the better of him. It wouldn't help in the long run. It would make things worse if he dwelled upon them for too long. He turned on his side while he tried to brush the rushing river of thought from his mind. He was still frazzled.

_Link….I'm coming for you._

He was startled from the sudden voice in his head. He didn't know who it was, but he recognized it from his dreams. He shivered at how it sounded. It seemed to be so ominous yet held an inkling of possessiveness. He knew he hadn't been with anyone in a while. He wondered if maybe those words were supposed to carry another meaning than what he was currently feeling. He glanced outside the parting of the sheet in the doorway. He could see the sparking of illumination upon the horizon. He cursed under his breath. He sighed knowing he still had heavy bags underneath his eyes. He knew others within the village would ask him if he was alright. He was tired of hearing that question. He was unable to give an answer at this point. He decided to rise out of bed. It wasn't worth it trying to fall back to sleep. He stepped over to grab a fresh set of clothes. He put on his green tunic, leggings, and hat. He made sure to strap his sword to his belt. His bag was strung over his shoulders. That's where he kept the rest of his gear. He walked a short distance to the entryway into his house. He dropped down to sit there for a while. He watched as the sun rose. He somewhat enjoyed this. It was a mundane task to witness this everyday occurrence. He couldn't return to his thoughts. They would only plague him with what happened earlier. He knew something was about to happen today. He wasn't sure what it was, but he could sense it in the air.

"Link? Are you there?" The light-hearted voice of Navi inquired cautiously. "You haven't been out of your house in days."

Link nodded, "I know."

"Are you ok?" The fairy inquired in concern.

"I guess," he sighed. "It's just dealing with things. Ever since Zelda cut ties with me it's been difficult."

"She hasn't spoken to you?" Navi asked as she knew the situation by now. "This isn't good. You can't spend forever locked in there."

Link shrugged, "No, she hasn't. I really don't care at this point. She can rot in Ganon's castle for all I care."

"Link, don't say such things!" Navi exclaimed in shock when hearing this. "Just because she caused this doesn't mean you should wish her ill will."

"Navi, shut it," Link hissed as he decided it wasn't best to step out knowing people like his own companion was going to irritate him to the point he wanted to tear their throats out. "I'll speak to you another time. Right now isn't the best to talk with me."

"Alright, but you know I'm here if you need me," she said before flying off to leave him beside himself again.

Link sat there on the edge before the ladder leading up to his house began its descent. He moved to tear the ladder apart. He didn't want anyone intruding on his personal space. The pieces would lie in a secret compartment in his home. There wasn't any way for another person to enter. Fairies would be able to, and he didn't know about his enemies. He could tell there was something growing into focus within the shadows. He didn't know what it could be. He feared it might be his other half. He never wanted to see that bastard's face from what happened last time they encountered each other. It wouldn't end well whenever they would meet once more. He didn't know if that creature was able to come here. He thought it was impossible, but he had been proven wrong more than once before. He knew anything was possible, but that all depended on how his mindset decided to be. He leaned back slightly. He almost jumped when feeling arms curl around him. Hot breath touched his ear. His body tensed as he was prepared for a fight. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. He thought he knew the owner of who was pulling him closer towards. He wanted to forget who it was. He shouldn't be here. He had almost hyperventilated when hearing a dark chuckle could be heard behind him. He was pulled against a hard chest. He struggled against whoever it was. He wasn't going to be handled willingly. He would go down with a fight.

"What's wrong? You should be happy to see me," the velvet smooth voice of the man behind him murmured. "Aren't you, Link? Are you afraid knowing I was able to come here? I know you've been trying to ignore your dreams. I've been there. I've always been there. Watching you from afar. I know what you've gone through. It's necessary for me to be here. If not then you would probably end your life or destroy all of Hyrule."

"W-Who are you?" Link asked as he tried to hide the slight trembling in his voice. "How do you know that?"

"Ah, come now little Link," he crooned. "You should know me. If not I can have you turn around to face me."

Link stiffened at this as he growled, "Fine, have me face you. I don't care who you are."

"You've grown into such a lovely person, Link," Kage murmured as he had taken in every attribute of the hero. "it seems you have become older from the last time we met in the Water Temple."

Link quickly turned around. He gasped in surprise at what he saw. A set of crimson eyes, dark skin, and obsidian hair. He knew who this man was. He shivered slightly as he had thought he would never come near him. He remembered when he was little of going into the Water Temple to retrieve the stone there. He recalled fighting against this man. He could hear the conversation they had during that time. He wished he wasn't able to find this in his memory. It didn't cause a pleasant reaction from him. He struggled against the steel hard grip surrounding him. They shared a silence between them. It was unnerving with the other staring at him so intensely. He thought he could hear the other's thoughts. That couldn't be possible, but he was proven wrong before.

"Do you recognize me now?" The man known as Kage inquired softly before he smirked. "If you still don't….I have other methods in store for you."

"It can't be you," Link muttered under his breath. "I thought I was rid of you when I defeated you all that time ago."

"Yet here I am, seven years later after that encounter," Kage taunted. "You can't escape from me now."

"Kage….. What brought you back to me?" Link asked as he was still unclear of his other half's reasoning.

"Splendid, you remember my name," he says in a pleased manner. "I already said I'm here of what happened to you. I know what that little bitch did. She will pay for her using you. She used your heart like the strings on a harp. No doubt that brat Sheik had something to do with it as well."

Link flinched at hearing this as he says stiffly, "Yes, she did indeed do that. I don't think Sheik had anything to do with it. He wasn't there when she finally decided to admit her crimes."

"Are you sure?" Kage asked with a frown crossing his lips like an ugly scab rears its head on any surface of the flesh. "I could've sworn he was involved."

Link shook his head, "No, he was never there during those dark times."

"Alright then," he says as he holds the blonde close to his chest. "As I said before I'm not letting you go."

"Why?" Link asked as he wasn't sure what that had to do with anything. "You will have to eventually."

"No, I don't have to," Kage assured with a smirk curving his lips as a devious glint entered his orbs.

Link shivered at the sight before him as he said, "How can I get around or anything with you holding me like this?"

"Hmm, then perhaps I shall release my grip. That doesn't mean you're out of my line of sight or out of my reach," he clarified. "Though I doubt you want to step out of your home. You know what happened before. People who seem to care about you will ask questions. Ones that you may or may not wish to answer."

Link sighed, "Yeah I know."

"That means you're stuck with me," Kage says with a dark chuckle. "Think of all the fun we can have."

Link tensed within the other man's grip. He wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean. He didn't want to know. He had the feeling he did, but wasn't sure if he should reach within the confines of his mind to grasp the understanding. It was probably best he didn't know. He was glad he didn't decide to look into Kage's mind. He shuddered at the thought of what may be going on inside of there. He sensed the amusement rushing off of the dark presence beside him. That caused him to glare daggers at him. He was given a pout in response. It seemed Kage was far from done messing with him. Somehow he wasn't against that idea. It might be good to have someone who wouldn't break him intentionally mess around with him. He guessed it would be a nice reprieve from all of the other shit going on in his life.

"You said you wanted to play," Link murmured as he pinned Kage against the floor. "Let's play."

"Oh Link, I didn't know you were this feisty," Kage purred as he licked his lips as an eternal hunger arose within his eyes which had darkened to a blood red hue instead of the normal scarlet appearance. "I like it. You should show this side more often."

"Then why are you allowing me to have control?" Link retorted with a smirk on his lips before he was shoved off.

"I'll show you to be defiant towards me," he hissed as he made sure the other male wouldn't be able to move. "Now stay there, and behave. Otherwise I won't be somewhat gentle with you."

Link glared at him. He gasped when Kage's lips roughly connected with his own. He doubted anyone was nearby to hear what was going on. No one would be able to peek through the sheet. He was glad they would have some privacy. He could feel the other's tongue sneak inside of his mouth from his gasp. He mentally cursed himself for allowing that to happen. He began fighting with Kage's appendage for dominance. He wasn't going to let him win easily. He hadn't let any noises escape his throat. He wouldn't give Kage the satisfaction if he was able to hear them. He knew that was what the dark man wanted from him. He could feel Kage's body pressed firmly against his own. He was struggling to contain the moans and whimpers that wanted so badly to rip forth from him. He wasn't sure how much longer his will would hold before breaking due to how Kage was handling him. He could tell Kage wasn't about to stop anytime soon.

Their kiss was broken as both of them needed to catch their breath. Harsh pants filled the area. His hands moved to remove each of Link's articles of clothing. It took a while before he was bare underneath him. He smirked as he rose to his feet. He slowly took off each piece of his own clothing. It didn't take long before he was back to rubbing up against the blonde. He had been longing for this moment. He had been yearning for the day he would have the hero all to himself. He was glad no one would interrupt this. He could tell Link was hard against him. It caused another smirk to blossom across his lips. He still heard the blonde's pants against him. He knew he was trying to hold out against him. It would do him no good to fight against him. It wouldn't end well. At least for him that is. Kage would have no problem punishing him. He drew closer to him as their cocks rubbed hard against one another's. He continued this motion until he felt they were both leaking. It wasn't orgasmic yet, but it wouldn't be long before they came to that point.

"Link, are you ready for this?" Kage asked huskily.

"Do I have a choice?" Link panted out as he was still having trouble regaining his breath.

"With me you never have a choice," he assured simply as he continued his motions until he growled out in pleasure as his seed spilled into Link.

"Damn you," Link hissed as he couldn't hold back any longer as his own seed spurted out into Kage.

"You should be grateful instead of cursing me," Kage murmured dryly. "I'm already damned. If I am to fall then I'm taking you with me."

Link shrugged, "It doesn't matter now. I highly doubt anyone can come in here aside from you."

"Perhaps, but stranger things have occurred to you," Kage pointed out simply. "Everyone else will know you're with me. You do realize others will try to tear us apart."

"They'll try," Link said slyly. "Doesn't mean they'll succeed."

"I know, but we cannot be careless," Kage chided. "If we are then we shall have more than a little trouble on our hands."

"What would be the imminent threat for us?" Link inquired as he propped himself up on one of his elbows.

"The usual ones. Most likely Gannondorf," Kage told him. "You remember him from the old days right?"

"Don't remind me," Link muttered. "I remember him well. He shouldn't be hard to take out."

"Yes, and no," Kage murmured. "It will due to having dealt with him in the past. It's a no because he most likely has new allies."

"How exactly do you know this?" Link inquired sheepishly as he wasn't sure how the other male could know such information easily.

"That's for me to know, and for you to someday figure out," Kage answered with a wink.

"I get what you mean though. Keep a lookout for anything that will cause us harm or try to get in the way of us," Link said in a serious tone.

"Yes, that's correct," Kage confirmed. "Until they arrive we have time to ourselves."

Link nodded. He understood the situation. He wondered if they should worry about Zelda. He knew she had been cold towards him, but he was worried she may be allied with Ganondorf. He knew it was unlikely, but he wasn't sure. He knew Kage knew of his concerns. He shared a look with him. The other man held a knowing appearance within his foreboding stare. He wondered as to when their enemies would appear. He guessed they may come up whenever they left his house. Although he held the sneaking suspicion that Kage may keep him here for a while. It was obvious from how the other side of Link acted. It proved that he wouldn't allow Link to leave his side. He supposed he was alright with it, but he was still a little wary. He couldn't help it with the aura he gave off. He knew he had no choice. He would have to deal with it, and the way his life was taking this path. It wouldn't be easy for anyone. He was somewhat calmed by Kage's warmth. It made him relaxed to the extent he tossed the thoughts he held out of his mind. There was enough time to worry about things later. He hoped that with Kage everything would become better in time.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**CHAPTER TWO **

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Sheik snarled. "He goes and does this? Doesn't he know the consequences?"

"Calm yourself, brat," the green skinned man known as Gannondorf growled. "You should've know this would've occurred from what your sister did to him. Everything began to fall apart after Zelda broke him."

Sheik sighed, "I know. Calming down is easier said than done with what has recently occurred."

"In the meantime we shall discuss our next course of action," the redhead says with a smirk upon his lips foretelling mischief and chaos was imminent with anything that erupted within his malevolent mind.

"I guess you have a point," he muttered. "What did you have in mind this time/"

"Everyone else will be after him and his little shadow," he began to explain. "While they do this we can manipulate him to our whim. He remembers you. You haven't done anything wrong to him. He will be your pawn."

Sheik smirked as he was starting to like what he was hearing as he says thoughtfully, "You have a point there. It could prove beneficial to try to have him bend to my will."

"I thought you'd enjoy it," the man purred as his fiendish smirk remains pleasantly upon his lips.

"Indeed I do," he responded although he held a sinking feeling within him at how the other was acting.

"Well we can head out now or we could do something as we have plenty of time," Ganondorf mentioned casually although the incentive was not even close to being matched with his tone.

"Not now," he sighed as he left the room to seek out the hero. "I have work that needs to be done. You may carry out your own plans."

()()()()()

Sheik traveled from the castle to where he knew the man would be. He remembered Link lived in the forest. It shouldn't be hard to find him. That is if he could even get inside of the Lost Woods. It wasn't always easy finding the entrance. He needed to search for a few moments before he located it. He walked through with ease. He was able to tame whatever monsters came by with a simple song from his harp. He kept the instrument clamped firmly to his hands. He had a song for most occasions. He held a slight smirk on his lips as he had the perfect idea of what to use on Link. It wouldn't be hard for him, but he wasn't including the possibility Kage would be there. He had thought of it. Then he discarded the notion because he had plans of capturing both of them. He would hand the shadow to Gannondorf, and Link would be his. He licked his lips in anticipation at the mere aspect of it. He knew it would be a delicious moment when he had the hero in his clutches. He strode forth with his purpose in mind. He was far from stopping. He trudge through with ease. He knew others would see him as an angel. He wasn't one. Oh no, he was more of a wolf in sheep's clothing. He glanced around quickly to notice he was heading in the right direction. He walked over the bridge before entering the hidden village. He wondered if he might be alone when he reached there. He doubted it. The journey took a couple more moments until he found the tree. He leaped up silently. He moved the sheet in front of the entryway a smidgen so he would be able to pass through. He began to strum his harp before either of the two inside could do anything. The first melody knocked Kage out. He looked into Link's eyes as he played. He started to sing softly as well.

"Hush little Link, don't say a word. Sheik will take you away to a world of hurt. No one will hear you scream. It will be only you and me. Once you are mine, you will learn to love me in time," the bleach blonde man sang.

Link wasn't able to help himself. The notes were pulling his strings. His eyes drooped as he heard the words. He shivered harshly from how they sounded to him. He didn't know what he should feel. Everything was shutting down while darkness consumed him. He hadn't been able to stop himself from becoming unconscious. He felt a pair of strong arms pick him up. He could tell he was being carried. He worried what was happening to Kage. He didn't know if he would be safe while he was parted from him. He should be more worried about what may occur to him, but he wasn't. It was within his mind of things to be concerned about. He wasn't sure how long he had been conked out for. His eyes fluttered open after a while. He had smelt something odd pressed against his nose. He figured it was something to have him wake up. He was groggy at first. He had no idea of where he was. He doubted he wanted to know.

"Ah, excellent. You're finally awake," the voice of Sheik says pleasantly.

"W-Where's Kage?" Link asked as he was trying to check out the surroundings to figure out where he was.

"He's somewhere safe," Sheik assured with a dark glint in his orbs as he knew the other side of his captive was far from what he had said. "I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you here."

Link hesitated for a moment before answering, "Yes. Tell me why I was taken from my own home. I want to know why I'm here."

""I brought you here because I want you for myself," Sheik replied simply. "You have been a thorn in my as well as Ganondorf's side for quite a while. I want you because you deserve to be punished for being in our way constantly. It's time to show you what your place is. In the time you're with me….you'll become my bitch."

Link shuddered slightly at this. It wasn't out of fear. Oh no, it was far from that. This was more out of the anger building up inside. He wished he could be able to slap the man. He glared lightly as he didn't have all of his strength back yet. He was tempted to spit in his face. He doubted it would help anything. He just wanted to release the negative feelings brewing within him about this situation. He was without Kage, and now left in the hands of someone affiliated with the woman who he despised. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel now. He didn't want to care. He merely sighed in frustration. It irked him seeing the smirk crossing Sheik's lips at the internal turmoil he was enduring. He worried what may be occurring to his shadow. He didn't think he would gain any answers from his captor.

"You'd imagine what might be happening to Kage," Sheik said in a low purr. "Think of each tormenting event Ganondorf has in mind…"

Link shook his head. He couldn't allow these words to mess with him. He knew Sheik was trying to manipulate him. He wasn't going to fall prey to such a move. He hardened his resolve as he drew power from his will. He wouldn't let Sheik have more of an upper hand than he already had. He knew there was nothing he could do. He was stuck in this situation. He tried to reach out to contact Kage, but found a block in the way. He glared at the man in front of him again. He was starting to wonder if he had a hand in what Zelda did. He was receiving this thought from what was occurring right now. It made him suspect things that he hadn't thought of before. He could feel his eyes growing heavy again. He wasn't sure what Sheik was using on him. He vaguely heard the sound of the harp being strummed. Darkness took hold of him as he fell into the trench of sleep.

()()()()()

"Where is he?" Kage snarled while he was face to face with the green skinned bastard who was in league with the blonde. "I know Sheik took him. Why am I here when he's being tortured?"

"Kage, Kage, why do you think he's being tormented?" Ganondorf chided as if he were talking down to a child. "Nothing has happened yet except the exchange of explanations."

"Then explain why I'm here instead of with Link," the dark haired man growled with a dangerous gleam in his crimson orbs. "If you don't I won't be afraid to take drastic measures. I know what you've done in the past. I can ascertain the information I need from you with a little torture of my own. It would be fun. For me that is, but probably not for you."

"is that so?" He retorted as chains appeared on Kage's body. "You seem to not realize the predicament you've fallen into."

Kage narrowed his eyes slightly. He had the feeling this might happen. He struggled against the chains, but when he did they tightened against him. He saw it was futile to attempt escaping them. When he stopped they returned to their normal size on him. He despised being humiliated in such a manner. He was boiling in anger. He wanted to tear the man's throat open, and drain him of whatever fluid flowed through his veins. He wanted him to writhe in agony for eternity. This wouldn't go unpunished. His fists clenched during the time he thought about this. It caused his lips to curl in a sneer. He knew something would happen if he lunged forward prepared to cause unimaginable suffering to the Gerudo brat.

"And what 'predicament' am I in?" Kage spat in response.

Ganondorf smirked before he responded, "It's simple. Sheik has your little Link while I have you as my bitch. Both of us are pleased. We have been working together for a while. Each of us were trying to find the perfect way to part you two. That way you shall break by my hands while your counterpart has the similar experience."

"Damn you," Kage hissed. "You think you can fuck me over with this? No way in hell am I becoming some ill minded cretin's bitch."

"I knew this would be difficult. I always did enjoy a challenge," he says as he licked his lips in anticipation while he thought of everything he could do to Kage. "You do realize you have no choice in the matter."

"Do you honestly think I give a fuck?" Kage snarled as he was tempted to tear this man to pieces if he ever escaped his chains. "If our positions were changed then perhaps I'd understand. Somehow I had the feeling you would join up with Sheik. He's always been jealous of me. It's because Link loves me, and not him."

Ganondorf smirked, "Oh, but it's more than just that. Your petty emotions as well as his are only a small portion of this situation."

"What are you talking about?" Kage asked with his crimson eyes narrowed into slits. "Either start talking or I'll beat the shit out of you."

"Aren't you a little tied up at the moment to be making empty threats?" the man asked dryly. "I have no need to tell a mere child what this is all about. What I can give you is vague ideas of what your fate is."

"_My _fate? Someone must be smoking something because my fate is none of your business," Kage snarled.

He smirked, "Does it look like I care? For now your fate has been rewritten by my hands. Face it, boy. There's no turning back."

"That's what you think," Kage retorted. "What is rewritten can be erased. No matter what you send me through I've done it before. There's no way to break me. You can try, but I doubt you'll get very far. Actually I'd like to see if you can do it. See if you're able to while I know Link is suffering."


End file.
